Apocalypse
by HybridsandWands
Summary: "Cant run , Cant hide, Cant pretend it's not the end cause it is...They want an apocalypse then we will give them one." Crossover BTVS/ANGEL/SUPERNTURAL. Please read and review UP FOR ADOPTION! PM if interested!
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalypse **

**Dedicated to Bxverseproductions Thanks for the idea with your wonderful video!**

**A/n: This was brought on by watching a video made by Bxverseproductions on YouTube. That vid rocked my world. This is kind of AU kind of goes along with Seasons 7 of BTVS Season 5 of Angel and Season 5 of SPN. Only kind of though. **

**I have no idea if there will be any real parings in this. I'm just going with the flow. I will say this. It is rated M because of blood, death and Violence. NOTE: THERE WILL BE CHARCHTER DEATH! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. BTVS & Angel belong to Joss. SPN Belongs to Eric. I just like to play with the people **

**Chapter one**

**Rain pelted down to the stony ground. The fighting had just begun yet it felt that it had been going on for hours. Heaven and hell, the angels and demons both on earth to destroy each other. But Earths warriors where fighting back. Some would be lost and some would live if only barley. This is what happens when Heaven and Hell try to destroy what we have fought for so long to keep safe.**

**The daylight seeped in through the windows shining onto the blonde slayer that laid in the bed. Groaning Buffy pulled her covers over her eyes letting out a string of swears. Trying to block out the hateful rays she did her best to fall asleep again. Just another hour was all she wanted. The sun disappeared and for a moment Buffy thought it had thankfully gone behind some clouds. It was when she rolled over onto her other side that she realized it wasn't just shady it was completely black. **

**Sitting up Buffy looked around what was meant to be her room only to find that her bed was in an old building. Four men stood in a circle with another man trapped by fire. They where talking about something. Buffy couldn't hear everything only snippets. **

"…**kill him?"**

"**You can't…. "**

"**Devil."**

"**What" the slayer mouthed and she climbed from the bed trying to reach the men in hopes of talking to them. But the scene changed. Now she was watching her friends fighting demons. Xander and Dawn battling a Demon. Willow and Faith and Giles all going against another being. Two of the men she had seen before where with Spike and Angel. She watched helplessly as Xander was stabbed. Dawn was thrown into a crypt. Tears followed down her eyes and a soundless cry ripped from her lips.**

"**Buffy…" Her name was called from far away. "Buff. Buff wake up. BUFFY!"**

**The blonde shot up in her bed gasping for air as she looked into the eyes of her baby sister. "Another one?"**

**Elsewhere**

"**Dean. You gotta tell me what you saw."**

"**I don't know what it was! I just saw this blonde woman, fighting…these other people." The hunter shook his head a looked at his friend "Bobby, I don't know why or how I got a...a…a vision!"**

**The older hunter sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sam sat with a worried look over his face. Books where scattered over one of the larger tables that the three had been looking through for the past three hours trying to figure out what was going on. Dean's 'vision' had showed him a tiny blonde with a group of other people, himself, Bobby, Sam and Castiel. **

"**Could this have something to do with Lucifer, Cas?" **

**The angel looked at Sam and tilted his head "It is possible but I can not be sure."**

"**Well that's just great!" Dean slammed his hand down on the table making the books jump, some flew off and hit the floor from the force of it. "Dean we will figure it out. What else did you see?" **

**The older Winchester looked at his brother and sighed "Umm...Demons. I'm pretty sure I saw a dragon or something." He got strange looks from his friends and he waved them off "And...A sign. Sunnydale."**

**Bobby grabbed a map from one of the shelves and flipped through it. "There's a Sunnydale in California. "**

"**The Hellmouth."**

**Everyone looked at Castiel "The Hell...What?"**

"**The Hellmouth. A central point where demonic activity is at it's highest. It's a direct gate to hell. If this has anything to do with the Devil then this is the place to go."**

**Back in Sunnydale:**

"**Yeah Angel…Two men. One was really tall the other on the short side. Both where caring guns… I have no idea…It could be…Ok…Thanks." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to look at her friends and sister that sat in her living room.**

"**Buff…What is going on?"**

"**Yeah Buffy...care to tell us the big shebang before we go bonkers?"**

**Buffy took a deep breath as she sat down on the chair. She took a moment to get her thoughts together before looking at her friends "The end of the world."**


	2. AN

A/N sorry this isn't a chapter per say but more of an update.

I have been MIA for a bit because I had class at college which is now OVER! I'm taking a year or so off to get a job and such. I did an overall of my FF page with a new Penname and I deleted two of my stories , Gothic Love and Dreaming Of you. DOY was not getting anywhere due to my lack of love with Twilight now. As for GL that one stopped going anywhere years ago. I removed myself from the Emo faze and that was where the inspiration for GL came from. BUT don't be down. This story will go on and I will have a Dean/Cas one shot up in a few weeks (They keep vanishing on me so I don't get to see the play time and that just makes it hard to write –sigh-)

The penname change is because of something with my BF. (Who is also a writer on FF . net –grin- and my new beta) I met him at ACEN and I was Rukia and he was cosplaying Dean Winchester. Hence the name anyways. I will be posting more as the story comes to me along with others. And if anyone wants to see something let me know and I will write it. I love ideas!

Love

RukiaAndDeanLuv.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : oh yeah…Umm so I vanished from writing cause of school but I'm done with that for now (college sucks assbutt) So with my new force in writing (thanks puddin'!) I should get things done more. I do have a Dean/Cas story up so go take a peek at that. Anywho….

Disclaimer: I own...Nothing. Right? -Calls to bf- Baby? I own nothing right? -he calls back- just your OC. *sighs and nods* your right.

"Your gonna do WHAT?"

"Dean it makes perfect sense. To find a witch we need a witch."

Dean huffed, a look of anger and uncertainty across his features as he looked at the old hunter.

"I agree with Bobby, Dean. I do not like the way this witch feels." Dean turned to look at the angel with his mouth opened.

"Cass you have to be joking?" When all he got was a strange blank look he shook his head "Dude you're an angel I don't see why you can't just find the bitch."

The four of them: Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel had made it to Sunnydale, California two days ago. The moment they got there the Angel had told them he sensed a very large concentration of power. Of course this had put Dean on edge because what followed that was, "It is tainted with evil." And that's never good. Not in their line of work and more so not when the Devil himself was looking for a way out of hell.

"I wish it was possible but I have already tried. The Hellmouth is blocking my grace enough to where it is impossible for me to do so."

"That does _not_ make me feel any better."

"Are ya idjits done?" Dean and Castiel looked to Bobby and the older hunter spoke again "I'm calling Breena. She can and will help. Dean I've known this girl since she was her ass from a shifter. She's good." He was already dialing the number and had the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Breena?"

"_Bobby Singer? Is that you? By Isis , took you long enough to call. I was expecting you yesterday"_

"Sorry." The fact that she was yelling at him for calling a day late didn't seem to faze the hunter but the others looked at him oddly. Ignoring them he pressed on "Listen I have a bit of a pro-"

"_Open the door will ya? Its Cali but it's still cold on a friggin' November night!"_

Dean moved to the door slowly and opened it to find a girl standing at about 5'6 with curly brown hair and big baby blue eyes staring at him. "Hey good looking" She moved around him sliding her phone shut as she walked over to Bobby, a small smile crossing her full lips. "Old man you should know better than to keep me waiting"

She hugged him tight and the hunter returned it before pulling back "Bree this is Dean and Sam Winchester" He pointed the two brothers out and Breena nodded at them. Sam smiled and bent his head to her "Nice to meet you." Dean frowned and just gave a jerk of his head still unsure what to think of her. "And this is Castiel" he pointed to the angel and Breena moved towards him. "Hmm an angel. I would just loooove to have a go inside your head."

Castiel looked at her and then the hunters, confusion written across his features "A go? I do not understand this..."

"Dude she means she was to pick your brain…I think talk about God and shit." Sam laughed at Dean's remark.

"You got that right. Not every day you meet an angel. Anyways…" She turned to Bobby. "You need me to find the girl right? That witchypoo has a lot of power. Like Strong to the umbth degree. It's kinda scary really." She moved to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer as she spoke. "I can't lock her down without casting a spell. I got my shit in my car so if you want this done we can do it now."

Dean stepped forward. "What kind of spell?" He didn't trust witches as far as he could throw them. Breena moved close to the hunter and though she was a few inches shorter than him she pulled herself up tall and stared into his eyes "A tracking spell nimrod. Won't do you any damage and it will find us the girl. But I need you," she poked him roughly in the chest "To sit center stage cause you got the image of her in that empty skull." She looked at Bobby before moving back outside. She came back few moments' later arms full of candles, salt and other things.

Setting the candles in the form of a pentacle and making a salt circle Breena sat down in the middle. She motioned for Dean to do the same. Dean looked uneasy but sat down anyways. If this was going to get them what they need he might as well suck it up and do it. Breena pulled out a jar of some red liquid that smelled like Bobby's stir fry, which wasn't a good smell. She started chanting in Latin and then switched to English

"Goddess Mother. I call thee forth. Through the looking glass show me a witch with great power. Uncover our sight and show us the way to that which blocks us"

The wind picked up in the room causing Breena's brown curls to lift around her face. Dean sat with his eyes closed holding tightly to the witch's hands, his face contorted as if in pain. Both let out a gasp and their eyes shot open. A small green light hovered in the air between the two and Breena smirked. "Show us the path!"

The light shot up into the air before taking off through the open window. Both Dean and Breena jumped up and started chasing after the orb, the others following behind closely.

Most of the Scooby gang sat in inside the Magic Box looking through the books Giles had pulled out. Well Dawn, Giles and Xander where researching. Anya was counting her money. Willow and Buffy where talking in the training room. Going over the possibility of needing spells to protect everyone. And Spike was leaning against the front desk looking bored.

"Xander stop eating the donuts over the books. You're getting crumbs on the pages."

"Sorry G-man."

Giles didn't bother to correct him. Dawn smiled and just shook her head before casting her gaze back to the book at hand. After another five minutes she shut the book and pushed it aside. "Nothing. Nada zip." Stretching her back and raising her arms above her head she stood and walked over to the tea and coffee and poured herself a cup. As she turned to look back at the others she caught the glimmer of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she screamed and dropped her mug. The glass shattered as Buffy and Willow came running in and the others looked where Dawn was staring.

"W-Wills? What the heck is that!" Dawn screeched, pointing at the green floating ball that hung about six feet in the air in front of her. Willow shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but the light grew bright before filling the magic box. Everyone there covered their eyes to shield themselves.

"Incarnate Finite!"

The Scooby's looked up to see Four men and a woman standing inside the door way. Three of the men had guns drawn out and the woman had her hand raised "This girl handsome?"

One of the shorter men nodded as he pointed his gun at Willow "That's her."

Spike moved forward "Who the Bloody hell are you lot? And what's with the soddin' guns?"

Buffy moved next to Spike as she pushed her sister back towards Xander. "Put the guns down now."

The taller of the men looked at her "Not happening. We wanna know who you people are and what you're planning on doing with the Gates."

"What gates? Listen we can't talk if you are pointing guns at our heads. Set the guns down or I can make you do it"

The shorter one snorted "Yeah right sister."

Buffy glanced at Spike and he nodded. Looking back at the group Buffy charged at the shorter one while Spike took the older male and the taller one. He kicked with his leg knocking down the tall man and grabbed the old ones arm and spun him so the gun was facing him. Buffy dodged her guy's gun and took him out by his legs making them both end up on the floor. The gun was knocked from his hand and sent sliding across the floor and under a book case.

"Now…we can talk. Who are you" Buffy asked as she pinned the man's hands over his head.

"Dude who the fuck are you? She -woman?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "I asked first short bus."

"Dean this woman is not a demon. Nor are the others….well that one is a vampire." He pointed at Spike who was still holding on to Bobby in a headlock. Sam had just gotten back up and he made a grab for his gun and aimed it at the back of Spikes head.

"ENOUGH! Separate!"

Everyone that was in contact with another spilt apart, Sam was sent flying into the door jam, Dean and buffy flew from each other and Spike was sent sprawling to the floor as was Bobby. All eyes landed on Willow as she stood with her hands in the air. "Alright… You five," She pointed at the group that had busted in "Barged into OUR place. We have done nothing to you so you can explain yourselves now."

Breena stepped forward with a smirk playing on her lips "I like you. You've got spunk. Fine I'll explain: I'm Breena. That's Bobby, Castiel and Sam, and the jerkoff who was talking crap is Dean." She pointed to each of the men. "You're the Red Witch right?"

Willow nodded slowly "I'm Willow and this is Giles" He nodded but kept a close eye on Dean and Sam. "'spike is the bleached vamp" "Oi!" She ignored him and went on "Dawn, " She waved at the hunters" "Xander Anya and…" Anya smiled but Xander just gave them all a glare.

"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer" Buffy interrupted Willow who just gave her a look that said 'Not nice'. Buffy ignored her and looked at the others "Fine we got with the intros. Now who the hell are you people?"

"We are hunters. Well they are. I'm a witch and the dude that looks like tax account is an angel." Breena replied pointing at herself and Castiel. "Caption of the shit-for-brains squad had a vision about you Willow and your friends and thought it had something to do with Lucifer."

"Not thought. Know." Dean groaned as he stood up rubbing the back of his head "What the hell kind of name is Buffy…and what is a slayer?"

Giles stepped forward and said "Well you see in every generation one girl i-"

"GILES!"

SPNBTVSSPNBVTSSPNBVTSSPN SPNBTVSSPNBVTSSPNBVTSSPN

A/N: WOW ok not counting Author's I had over 1,802 words for this chapter! Didn't reach my 2,000 mark like I wanted but hey! That's better than I have ever done even for a class paper! YAY ME! Anyways sorry for taking so long to update I will do my best to post sooner for chapter three. But I only write when the people talk to me. And the Scooby's and the hunters don't talk much some days.

Anyways. Reviews are lovely and they fuel me to go on. That includes on any of my stories. So…hit that little button? I don't mind little things to tell me if something was wrong or bad it teaches me! -puts out a plate of pie and some Bacon Cheese burgers.-


End file.
